pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Frostmaw Ashway/Archive 1
This should be deleted Asap, fail build and it doesnt belong here. im still editing it u guys ...dont mess with it till im back...Lithril 16:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) besides u cant edit it untill u know what its for anyway lol...Lithril 16:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm very tempted to delete this.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:16, 6 July 2010 ::Lithril, why didn't you just suggest these bars on the UBKway, then update/name change that one if people thought it was better rather than having multiple versions of this team build because people bitch about small little details? -- 16:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::because i tried to and they werent agreed on in the firstplace...i already treid to post them for thoughts before actually editing the original build but someone kept changing them back and blabbing about them being someone called Moxie Java's builds... so i gave up and am deciding to make my own. i have a buddy watching this very page and the builds themselves on MY PAGE to make sure they arent deleted...hes got several backups....aside from that if its for frostmaws what do u guys think about the builds?Lithril 16:30, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, asides from the multiple pages problem. I'd say these builds look alot better than the UBKway builds. -- 16:35, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::yeah im new to making builds so im starting off on my page until i can get a friend to reword the exact instructions i put on my guild site...i want it worded so even noobs can understand it... funny story i will be able to get everythign sorted out hopefully when i return from getting my guitar fixed...plz...i beg of u plz ask what happened...Lithril 16:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : it got chopped with a sword...Lithril 16:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::On a lighter note, I just realised it's 15 days till my bday irl. -- 17:36, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::happy early b-day...btw im really new to this making builds stuff on pvxwiki...the code is somewhat difficult but if i dont figure out soon how to make the big skill icons along with a slot for the template code ill soon have to start using a dummy team build and edit it from there...cause the guide for new people to pvxwiki isnt really helpful Lithril 01:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::See that button at the top with a signet of capture on it? Click that, it will insert a build template to the page (when in edit mode ofc) If you need to find stuff out, do what I do and go to another page with what you are looking for and press edit and look at the coding. Just don't save anything. :) -- 01:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Done... im very proud of the work i put into it. took some instructions from the unbreakable way...same way ur supposed to do it...but hey... what u guys think? Lithril 03:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Isn't it better? To have 2 Unseen Fury instead because it is already overkill with MoP because that would reduce damage by a lot not that it won't work. made a minor problem with naming it...Ashway isnt realy specific to what its for... im moving it to a Frostmaw's Ashway. and no its not overkill. only about 6 seconds ill make some minor edits after it becomes meta(if ever) then well decide if were taking out a Twin. Lithril 03:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow I totally screwed that up lol. Update Build:Team - Frostmaw Sinway and put it into testing--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) lol can u fix it back to Ashway? i mean not necesarrily sins but eles can do it too...we just did a test run...if u can(cause im a noob at codes on pvxwiki) change it back to Frostmaws Ashway...ty Lithril 05:22, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::nvm thanks anyway i fixed the name i got the hang of it... u should come along with us Relyk...it was really fun 2 of us got a q12 silver wing and other got bow of kin..Lithril 05:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) works got it done 45 mins with a newb team. can easily get it done in 30 or less... only prob is incubus but still heh.. pvxwiki comm can figure out something. Lithril 05:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :got it figured out, looked in the old archived buidls and remade a few things from the old frostmaws sinway, they were on to something, remade its build and made it more team friendly in case some people were having problems with incubus. Lithril 02:11, July 8, 2010 (UTC) overkill some people were indeed correct, however one unseen fury was needed, we took 7 people in it. now what were thinking about is having a dwaynas sorrow and an aegis A/Mo with Unseen fury and have the other unseen fury go as something else. but were working on it. post ideas on this headline with builds? Lithril 16:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) MoP What triggers it?--GWPirate 21:21, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :the MoP can be taken or not, its reccomended that u bring the equipment given hence the Fiery Daggers of enchant for fast IAS which will trigger MoR AND MoP dishing out some AOE dmg and keeping ur target burning.Lithril 21:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::How will fire damage from your fiery daggers trigger the physical damage requirement of MoP?--GWPirate 16:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) lol @ the run times 40min? i think this page should be deleted and the builds should be moved to the pre nerf frostmaw sinway page atleast like shadow relyk said. That way no one can claim it on wiki. So it truly becomes free to the public. --FbtG 23:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::then go take Sinway out of archives loudmouth...that old build was sinway this is different and in some cases elementalists would be able to do it as well...hell probably even better, in which case it wont be sinway. so go....shoo,go unarchive itLithril 01:32, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :If anyone does try to claim builds we tell them to gtfo anyway. -- 18:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::doesnt matter anyway lol i pasted a reference from my guild site. i built it, i posted it, i tested it, even though its clear as day the rules of pvxwiki stating that all buidls are theres its quite obvious it was on my guild site before pvxwiki...anyhoo...daggers are physical...adding an elemental dmg to those daggers wont change a fact that they are still physical, just try to auto attack Aatxe with fiery daggers...and wait till hit by ripostle...still melee too.Lithril 01:27, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes but there's a difference between physical and elemental. Slashing, piercing, and blunt are physical damage types, all others are elemental. By putting a fiery dagger tang on your daggers, you cause them to no longer trigger mop, barbs, etc. Test it in gtob.--TahiriVeila 04:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also ranged attacks like attacks from a bow or spear could as physical damage (as long as they aren't elemental) and will trigger MoP, and ranged attacks wont trigger ripostes. -- 07:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::fine so true...ill add an option for players to take either Zealous OR Fiery Dagger Tangs, its only what they feel comfortable with.Lithril 15:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC) appreciated i appreciate all the whispers guys wanting to go on a test run with me n all but im not on nor able most of the time. Mr Majuub Stygian Avenger theyll take u more than likely they are some guildies that love this. Lithril 22:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Cleaned up the build layout and the descriptions...it was a mess and the descriptions weren't even close to formal instructions.--TahiriVeila 05:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :IGNORE THIS LAST MESSAGE. JUST GOT pirates message during disc edit. thanks for the cleanup guys, imma post zealous Or fiery dagger tangs, whichever the players feel comfortable with. Lithril 15:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Whats wrong with you? Fire damage doesnt trigger things that trigger on physical damage. Let me rephrase this for you another time: Fire Damage=Elemental Damage, Elemental Damage=/=Physical damage. Comprende?--GWPirate 15:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::decided not to.Lithril 23:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) gww:Damage_type C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 18:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::: Not all of the sins need fiery daggers you derpshit. MoP and barbs are viable so stop being a megaprick unless you've somehow managed to deduce every possible event. 23:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::how about reading first u troll, i decided not to post fiery daggers...lucky ur not banned...log in first smart one.Lithril 23:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Lithril this is Rask and I was talking to GWpirate'Faggot' 02:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::great now im being called a Ciggarette ~.~ cant we just ban hat ip?Lithril 04:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) anyone up for running this? i mean the builds is in testing and the majority of the pvxwiki community only looks at great or good sections. we need to get this out there and running. running it with guildies isnt getting us anywhere. play ball!! Lithril 15:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Try sticking it up on the featured section on the main page. Then the people that don't know what recent changes is should see it. -- 19:02, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::how?Lithril 23:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Template:Featured builds Here, have a read of this on how to feature builds :) -- 14:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC) heard about it someone whispers me, think it was Rask...saying theres a way to instakill Frostmaw with one of the boulders...if anyone would be kind to explain this to me or edit it in the walk through on #5 of the build page it would be much appreciated...Lithril 14:22, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Sent To You From My Mobile. :Well basically, on level 5 get everyone to stand by the very last boulder that leads into FMaws room (by 'by the boulder' I mean do that if someone was to come melee you they would get hit by the boulder but you wouldn't.) Then get one person to go in FMaws room and spawn 'him/her/it' then lure 'him/her/it' out towards everyone else, it takes a few up/downs of FMaw, but it's alot quicker than killing 'him/her/it' any other way. I remember a friend of mine used to do 600/smite FMaws in like 30 mins ((Shay) or Macadamian) told me to stand back and watch, I was a little sceptical but it worked >.< -- 14:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Frostmaw is a her. :3 --''Short'' 15:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: :) -- 16:16, July 10, 2010 (UTC) You basically just get someone to pull frostmaw out to the snowballs and the roll over her and she dies. Then you clear out the siege worms and grab chest gg--TahiriVeila 16:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Build:A/E Frostmaw Runner, you can do it level 1 and i think lvl 2 with that stationary buulder as well. Ive never tried it though--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 19:33, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Not so happy member of BonD.. Hey anyone, i'm a meber of BonD Alliance. We are a few who don't understand how Fmaw Bond way ended up here on pvx, and we aren't very happy about it either. Stealing our build isen't quit a nice thing to do, a pm or asking first would have bin great. Other wise i wanna say, that which is more mystical is that niether of the fmaw ways, is the way we do it in BonD alliance, but close. We use defrind builds indeed, still someone stole the ground idear of the build. Ashame indeed, but ofcouse one guild can't keep there build and so to them selves, and anyone can go make builds and take builds and so. Still i'm sure a pm ingame or anything like that, would have cheered up those mates, who actulie spended ingame money and time on making those builds. :Dude it's a fucking game. Builds don't belong to anyone and the whole purpose of pvx is finding the best builds in the game and making them available to everyone. It doesn't matter if you were the first one to have the idea for a build, whether you set a record with it, or whether you're awful at it. If it's a good build pvx is GOING to find it and you need to get over that.--TahiriVeila 17:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, do you really think no-one would have EVER thought about using this combo of skills? Damage cap on SF means people thought of ways to do lots of small packets of damage quickly like Sand Shards/Bed of Coals, and as SS may not have killed the wurms they thought of using MoRodgort+BoCoals. -- 18:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::"online game experiance may vary"Lithril 03:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) BonD didnt even start this build so they need to get a clue that no one cares, BonD is made up of people who copycat builds from other guilds and alliances that they jump in run with to learn from, then they try to take the credit from the original people. If your in BonD then you must like being a fake. Hahahahahaha I get these messages but far worse in game messages from so called makers of this build. What he said... Not any one build is yours(though the hechman skill bar contest used builds in the war in kryta and took some of the best builds that people submitted) no matter what do you honestly think that 2,000,000+ players didn't think of it... Come on. I post this and get RED ENGINE GO RED ENGINE GO'd because some kid is pissed that he's not the genious he though he was. Stop messaging me in game unless it's not fussing at me plz qq moar. Plz if anyone wants to flame me again or my very good pvxwiki friends helpin keep this community and build up, go tell anadmin before u do so I know ur banned Lithril 19:13, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ps read rules first about posting or ranting a players :"the hechman skill bar contest used builds in the war in kryta" don't you mean the other way around? and the henchman skill bars were all just copypasted from pvx. otherwise challenging 10 year olds to rage at you is a bad idea.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah other way around... Some were copied off PVC but like I said some were also used from top builds anet might thought annoying... Instance of z fact I never saw it on wiki(not saying I'm only one to have made it)but the white mantle enforcer used my annoying mosquito sin build, the one with d accuracy. All skills were same. I even tried submitting it to the henchman contest bit lost :/... Anyway point is nothing in the game is yours it's just pixels, ur big the tenuous u think u are and no ones heard of BonD alliance. U want to annoy someone go play WoW. gg.Lithril 04:50, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::are you talking about this one?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: yeah but no. Nearly same but it's not it now that I glance at it. I'm having gw withdrawals save meeeee!!!!Lithril 11:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::lol you didnt make that build :P —Forget 03:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::unless ur my stalker stfu :P i made a very simialar build. anet just thinks like me xD Lithril 06:37, July 18, 2010 (UTC) vandalism stop it mkai, we know you're butthurt(who ever is, probaly them "so called makers of this team"). --Bio. 16:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :agreed. imma get some admins on here soon if this crap doesnt stop, this whole entire page is about flaming me for posting it, not the discussion of the build itself.Lithril 17:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Phen semi-protected the page this morning. Only registered users may edit the page for the next week, and if they vandalize it in any way they'll be blocked. cheers--TahiriVeila 04:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Video Some videos of Adult Entertainment XXX running this a few months ago. We dont claim any rights for making the build we just run it like a boss. Our record run was in 20mins so far. I'd post this on the actual page but I dont see any editing buttons anymore. If an admin could add them in that would be great. This is the the Full Frostmaw run in 3 parts enjoy. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ONEX8-Mi7g http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfWRr1_tA_M http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVR1uAfG1n8 :I put it on the build article for you, the page is semi-protected because of vandalism--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::seriously...Adult entertainment...seriously u dont give up on claiming this...do u?...i made the builds the 20th of february dude...my exact birthday...posted them after the update and some tweaking(your video is posted july 17th) originally made BEFORE the SF update, on the KISS sickalliance.com website. thanks to your crappy version i ran with Adult entertainment i came up with a better more efficiant way. so ... again...stop trying to put ur name on everything bro. im the poster...GG, anyone else have arguments i have a whole alliance that is witness to my old test builds as well that can clarify the date i was working on it. i dont want to see ANYMORE QQing on this thread or ill subject it for deletion kapeesh?Lithril 04:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Obviously the guy cant read very well, especially the part where it was said "we dont claim any rights for making the build" another KISS member who doesnt have half a brain....sigh Ashway posted on this date...made in Feb 2010 http://www.sickalliance.com/modules.php?name=Forums&file=viewtopic&t=1869 may or may not have to make a username to view it. i had been working on it for a very long time and considering i was new to posting pvxwiki builds at the time i couldnt post it. the post date of the pvxwiki tema build itself is the exact day i got the guts to post it and figure out how, thanks SO MUCH for helping me guys. i just needed a little help on info :/. notice the date i posted the builds on our site on that thread, asking for testing. me, my friend Sam(Stygian Avenger)Nick(Mr Majuub) had been throwing ideas in my ideas to make the build to work better. Ashway was the final build. this so called "Coalway" XXX is using as a cheap knockoff name to paste over the team build i posted was never heard of unless in only their alliance and if i chose to POST it on here and show it was made well before the video...again...RTFM XXX...u post it ... its pvxwikis ...period. out of 2^million players do u honestly think that u are the only ones to come up with an idea?...u fail...so XXX,BonD,and GoDs can seriously stop(plz) going on nearly EVERY team SC builds and editing the heading under the rating the build has saying "we made this"...its in violation of the pvxwiki editing rights. :Well, this pvx:own is pretty stupid in my opinion :/ ppl should thank to the ones who made a build not stab them O.O like you guys do and BonD actually made this build even if you like it or not and you should thank them ..... AND WHO SAID THAT GoDs IS QQing?!?!?! >{CaRnyVaL}™ 06:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) as i say in my above messages and the QQ haters...plz...dont QQ in the discussion page...it will be deleted this time mercilessly.Lithril 05:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :hi lithril, no one cares who made the build so shut up and read PvX:OWN. the guy never said he made the build either so why are you QQing? Also stop threatening to remove comments; you aren't on a forum, it's obnoxious, and it's against policy. Don't get butthurt over a build.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Relyk, stop being an ass. I said it to Juze i'll say it to you, OWN applies to the build page, we don't give a shit if people bicker over who made it on the talk page (provided it doesn't turn into a flame war and masses of NPAs). Not to mention if you actually read the Lithril's comment, you'd see he said: :::: ::that's all. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:38, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::he's actually being overprotective of his build, but thanks for the pointless comment--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::yes he is, but notice how I said "we don't give a shit if people claim/argue ownership on talk pages" =/. ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads up for everyone the sickalliance website has been known in the past to edit there posts to preset dates before the actual posting making it look like an original. Especially since they have full rights to do whatever they want on there website this makes their statements about anything they "think" they have posted or "created" actually fake. I know this because I used to be an officer in KISS with admin rights on the website. All I am here to say is don't take any posts on their website too seriously due to their previous track record. popularity rating is great however not many people doing it...we need to do it often, hell im always game when im online only prob no one is interested...u got the silverwing around 90-110e, demonic fangs, demon head spear, bow of the kinslayer...why not?! its so fing easy this build!. Lithril 03:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Editing. if your going to Edit a build of the team and eliminate the usage...post a new usage mr UNREGISTERED TARD!!!Lithril 03:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) added a usage section to the YAW sin. some numpty forgot to add it :/Lithril 03:45, July 24, 2010 (UTC) interesting... lol in all the videos they say its Coalway....and that it was made by XXX alliance...first GoDS,BonD,now XXX say its theirs...isnt their something in pvxwik isaying its NO ONES? isnt posting a video saying its mine still typically saying its mine on pvxwiki? delete vid until New vid made of no rights claimed?Lithril 04:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :*sigh*looks like i gotta pull out hypercam...Lithril 04:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::no, videos don't claim ownership, it merely shows a given person/team running the build, it doesn't matter what the video calls it as long as it's a good video. ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I dont see it saying it was made by XXX anywhere the videos just say that it is run by XXX, and even the leader Moxie Java stated they don't claim any rights on making it so instead of jumping on them hows about you just leave them alone they just run the build thats all there is too it hmmm MOVE? move to Speed Clears ? Lithril 02:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC)